snake
by chaineskye
Summary: Human!AU Netherenesia. Lars van Willemssen, seorang pebisnis muda memiliki peliharaan; seekor reptil bersisik yang berbisa. Menyayanginya lebih dari apapun.


**DISCLAIMER : Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.**

 **Warnings : Discretion advised. Details in Author's Notes, for it might spoil the plot.**

* * *

 **.**

 **For he seemed to me again like a king,**  
 **Like a king in exile, uncrowned in the underworld,**  
 **Now due to be crowned again.**

 **And so, I missed my chance with one of the lords**  
 **Of life.**  
 **And I have something to expiate:**  
 **A pettiness.**

 _ **Snake,**_ **D.H. Lawrence (1923)**

 **.**

Lars van Willemssen. Seorang pebisnis muda yang tidak banyak bicara, rutin dengan jadwal jam sembilan-sampai-lima, telaten dan tajam dalam pekerjaannya. Kebanyakan orang akan mengira pria tiga puluh tahun itu pegawai kantoran biasa yang ambisius dalam pekerjaannya dan tidak punya selera. Barangkali bahkan aseksual, dengan banyaknya pria dan wanita yang mendekatinya dan tertolak tanpa pandang bulu. Pria jenis dirinya bukan seseorang yang jarang dijumpai, mengingat era milenial membentuk banyak orang menjadi sedemikian.

Kebanyakan orang, bahkan orang terdekatnya tidak akan tahu bahwa ia memelihara seekor ular. Dan menyayanginya setengah mati.

Lars tidak pernah lembur karena hewan kesayangannya itu. Kini jam delapan lima puluh dan ia terus menerus mengamati jam. Pria itu khawatir peliharaannya akan mati bila lama tidak diberi makan.

Maka pegawai kantoran yang kaku itu mengetik dan terus menghitung detik. _Tik, tik, tik._

Sesungguhnya, pada mulanya ia tidak terlalu menyukai hewan eksotis. Ia dulunya suka pada hewan – hewan yang lebih domestik seperti kelinci─sayangnya, ia sering membiarkan kelincinya sendirian karena rutinitasnya. Memelihara kelinci yang sendiri membuat pemiliknya harus sering bermain dengannya. Mereka makhluk yang sangat sosial, Lars menyadari dengan sangat terlambat, dan lebih baik untuk memelihara lebih dari satu. Kelinci peliharaannya mati dalam dua bulan.

 _Tik, tik, tik._ Lars gelisah melihat jam tangan Rolex yang melingkar di pergelangannya. Ia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama pada ular tersayangnya. _Tik, tik, tik, tik._

Ia kemudian berpindah pada burung. Burung yang manis dan bersuara merdu; kenari. Begitu ceria dan aktif. Kali ini Lars merawat dan memperhatikannya dengan sungguh – sungguh. Ia memiliki waktu khusus untuk burung mungil itu. Memiliki jadwal memberi makan yang rutin. Memperbanyak kontak─barangkali terlalu banyak. Suatu hari, kenari yang tertekan oleh sentuhan demi sentuhan pemiliknya itu menemukan pintu kandang yang ditinggalkan Lars sedikit terbuka. Yang didapati Lars berikutnya adalah kandang yang kosong dan rasa menyesal karena telah meninggalkan jendela ruangannya terbuka sementara untuk sirkulasi udara. Mengamati tirainya berkibar ditiup angin merupakan kenangan yang menyedihkan dalam benaknya. Pria Belanda itu bersumpah tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

 _Tik, tik._ Sang karyawan menyimpan dokumen yang dikerjakannya sejak selesai istirahat makan siang. Kembali menatap jam tangannya dan tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya hari itu. Pria itu membereskan barangnya dengan efisiensi yang mengagumkan.

"Terburu – buru, van Willemssen?" tanya salah satu kolega yang tak pernah Lars ingat namanya. Ia mengangguk formal. Pria itu tidak punya waktu untuk basa – basi; hanya ular kesayangannyalah yang berada di dalam pikirannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan di rumah."

"Yah," kolega itu mengangkat bahu, sebuah senyum miring mengembang di wajahnya. Baru saat itu Lars melihat wajahnya. Wanita muda yang ditransfer dari kantor pusat. "Kami akan mengadakan acara minum – minum untuk menyambut kedatanganku, tetapi apa boleh buat. Kurasa lain kali saja." Tentu saja.

Dulu Lars sempat mempertimbangkan memelihara kucing. Sayangnya, ia tahu kini ularnya yang terbaik.

Pemuda berdarah Belanda itu mengerjap. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Ia tidak perlu melihat lawan bicaranya yang kini menggigit bibir berlipstik merah darah yang baru dipoleskan lagi tiga menit sebelumnya. Yang di kepalanya hanyalah kini jadwal peliharaannya untuk makan. Bahkan ketika Lars masuk dalam mobilnya dan lagu _Radiohead_ menggema dari _mp3 player,_ mata peliharaannya yang gelap dan tajam terus menghantuinya.

Bagaimana seekor binatang dapat menjadi begitu indah, Lars tidak tahu. Sungguh, ia gemar menonton hewan itu meliuk dengan begitu indah di dalam kandangnya, mendesiskan ancaman ala predator. Pemuda itu lebih menyukainya begitu─liar dan mengancam nyawa. Mengetahui bisa saja suatu saat peliharaan yang disayanginya membunuhnya membuat adrenalin menggelitik sekujur tubuhnya.

Lars mengklakson mobil tua di hadapannya dengan tidak sabar. Lampu sudah hijau, tetapi kendaraan itu masih belum mulai berjalan. Segera setelah sudah cukup ruang untuknya bermanuver, karyawan tersebut segera menyalip mobil di hadapannya, dengan dihujani sahutan mobil lain. Mereka tidak tahu ia tidak bisa lebih peduli lagi.

Dulu, ia mengira ular hanya ada di kebun binatang. Lars kecil hanya dapat melihat ke seberang kandang dengan nelangsa, mengagumi sisik gelap mereka sementara mereka jauh dari jangkauannya. Pria itu tersenyum sendiri membayangkan nasib baiknya. Kini, ia bebas menyentuhnya kapanpun ia mau.

Pria itu memarkir mobilnya dengan kecepatan mengagumkan. Memasukkan kunci rumahnya ke dalam selot, jantungnya berdebar – debar. Dari luar saja, ia dapat mendengar desis hewan kesayangannya itu di dalam.

 _Lebih baik dari kelinci, kenari, atau kucing manapun._

Lars melepas dasinya seraya menyusuri koridor. "Aku pulang," sahutnya pada penghuni rumah yang bukan manusia itu, meski tahu tak dapat membalas. Pria itu merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan kunci ruangan ke arah kandang.

Pintu terbuka. Ia tersenyum lebar mendengar desisan yang menyambutnya.

"Selamat sore, Ciethra," Lars menyapa ular tersebut. Sepasang mata gelap menatapnya balik, terus mendesis.

Ularnya bukan ular biasa yang kau temukan di toko hewan peliharaan, oh tidak.

Ciethranya memiliki tangan dan kaki, yang harus dirantai dan dibungkus dengan sarung tangan khusus agar tidak melukai diri sendiri.

Mulutnya berbisa sehingga harus disumpal agar tidak mendesiskan kata – kata beracun ke telinganya.

Matanya tidak kehijauan seperti ular biasa, tetapi beriris hitam dan bersklera kemerahan karena amarah dan air mata, mengindikasikan bahaya.

Sisiknya yang indah terbungkus oleh pakaian dan berwarna gelap terbakar mentari tropis.

 _Betapa Lars memuja setiap sudut lekuknya yang indah!_

Ia balas menatap tatapan tajam ular betina itu. Lars membuka kerangkeng besi besarnya dan berlutut ke arah sosok yang terduduk di lantai itu. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia melepas sumpal mulut peliharaannya dan membiarkan desisan itu berubah menjadi kata – kata penuh bisa yang dapat melukai hatinya. Ciethra tidak melepaskan tatapannya bahkan ketika pengganjal tersebut lepas dari rongga mulutnya.

Lars mengusap bekas kemerahan yang berada di pipi peliharaannya tersebut dengan hati – hati. Ciethra meringis kesakitan. Terdapat lecet di setiap sudut mulutnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berusaha untuk melarikan diri lagi. Sudah kubilang ini tidak akan lepas seberapapun kerasnya kau menggigit."

Ekspresi yang pertama adalah milik burung kenari, yang segera hilang. _Ciethra adalah ular kini, ingat? Burung kenari itu telah terbang pergi lewat jendela._

Hanya burung kenari yang bersedih dan mencintai Lars balik. Ular hanya dapat membenci, sebab mereka sulit menyayangi. Suara Ciethra terdengar serak karena jarang dipakai ketika ia berbicara.

"Kalau kau ingin aku tidak melepaskan diri, Lars, seharusnya kau yang melepaskanku."

Bagaimanapun, bukan salahnya kenari itu mengganti bulunya menjadi sisik.

Jemarinya menyusuri galur rambut gelap ular itu, menyusuri hutan legam yang tidak berkilau dan lembut seperti dulu. Lars harus mulai belajar cara mengurus rambut wanita, sepertinya.

Memeliharanya tidak semudah yang dikiranya. Rambut yang dahulu hitam seperti jelaga itu tampak seperti rumput di musim panas, dengan berantakan dan berhiaskan galur – galur putih.

"Aku harus memotong rambutmu suatu saat," gumamnya nyaris kepada diri sendiri.

Sebelum ular itu dapat membalas, pria itu menghentikan keluarnya kata – kata dengan menciumnya. Hanya saat penyumpal itu baru dibukalah Lars dapat melakukannya─ketika mulut ular tersebut masih mati rasa. Bibir yang kering dan pecah itu terasa nyaman, dan Lars merasa dirinya sungguh telah pulang. Mengabaikan rasa asin logam yang menyapa lidahnya, ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk merambah lebih dalam. Pria tersebut telah melatih diri untuk melepas ketika dirasakan otot leher ular itu menegang. Tiga minggu sebelumnya, lidahnya nyaris putus.

Lars menarik diri dengan lembut untuk melihat wajah ular itu kembali. Pipi peliharaannya basah oleh air mata. Dengan ibu jarinya, diusapnya kedua butiran air tersebut dengan lembut. Ciethra terisak lebih keras.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menggigit terlalu keras, ular kecil. Kau hanya menyakiti rahangmu. Lihat, berdarah," nasihatnya, suaranya tidak lebih keras dari bisikan.

"Persetan kau, brengsek," desis Ciethra.

Kantung mata yang menghitam maupun mata yang sembap dan kemerahan itu tidak membuat ular tropis itu semakin buruk rupa di mata Lars. Bahkan ketika makiannya masuk ke telinganya dan mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya, tak sedikitpun ia membenci Ciethra Kusumawijaya. Pemuda itu terlalu mencintainya.

"Kalau kau terus menerus bersikap tidak baik, aku tidak akan punya pilihan kecuali memberimu obat tidur setiap aku pergi," ujarnya penuh sesal. Ular itu mundur, merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

" _Jangan sentuh aku, DASAR_ MONSTER!"

Mata gelapnya yang indah semakin terbelalak ketika pria berambut pirang itu mengeluarkan sebuah vial kecil dari saku celananya. Ciethra semakin mundur, merapatkan diri ke dinding. Gemetaran seperti hewan kecil yang tersudut.

" _TIDAK,_ _JANGAN ITU,_ _APAPUN TETAPI JANGAN_ ITU! _Lars, kumohon_ _"_ ucapannya terhenti karena ia mengatupkan mulutnya rapat – rapat. Pria yang menyekapnya telah membuka botol kecil itu dan mengarahkannya ke mulurnya.

Ciethra menggeleng kuat – kuat dan meronta. Dengan lihai, pria yang lebih besar tersebut menahan kedua tangan ular itu dan menutup hidungnya. Seperti setiap harinya, wajah Ciethra memerah dan mulutnya terbuka untuk menghirup udara setelah sekitar dua menit. Dan seperti setiap harinya pula, Lars berhasil mencekoki ular kesayangannya itu dengan _aphrodisiac._

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain dan kau tahu itu, _lieve,_ " tutur Lars padanya sementara ular itu terbatuk – batuk. "Aku tidak ingin memaksamu dan ini satu – satunya jalan."

Sepasang mata gelap yang pada suatu saat menatapnya dengan penuh cinta itu terlihat frustasi. Meski begitu, pandangannya mulai tampak tidak fokus.

"Tidak harus seperti… ini…"

Muncul kembali buliran air di sudut – sudut matanya. Lars tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia terlihat seperti Venus bahkan dalam situasi itu.

"…mengapa kau _sebegitu… tega…_ melakukan in… ini padaku…?" Suaranya yang serak memelan, seperti mengantuk.

Lars menatap sosok yang kini mulai meringkuk menyedihkan itu nanar. Hatinya terasa seperti ditikam.

"Kalau aku melepaskanmu, kau akan pergi dan tak pernah kembali, kenari. Seperti dahulu." Yang ia ucapkan adalah kebenaran. Ciethra tidak tahu ia tak dapat hidup tanpa ular itu. Lars mengangkat tubuh yang melemah seiring waktu itu dan merengkuhnya.

" _Aku… sangat membencimu… sangat benci… padamu… van Willemssen._ " Ular itu mendesiskan bisa yang paling menyakitkannya. Lars memejamkan mata, merasakan pilu memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Bukan salahnya, _bukan salahnya_.

Bukan salahnya!

Kenari itu telah menyakitinya lebih dulu dengan pergi, _kenari itu telah menyakitinya lebih dulu!_

 _Ya, semuanya salahmu! Kenari! Mengapa engkau harus begitu jelita, dan mengapa hatiku harus begitu tertambat padamu?!_

 _Barangkali hatiku sakit kini, tetapi ini lebih baik daripada_ melihatmu pergi, Ciethra _!_

Lars tidak bisa tidak bisa tidak bisa tidak bisa tidak bisa tidak bisa tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi tidak bisa melihatnya terbang pergi ke luar jendela dan disentuh oleh begitu banyak pria yang tak ia sadari tertarik padanya sebab ia api yang membakar dan menarik segala ngengat mendekatinya dan setelah orang lain mencium bibir dan merengkuh _Ciethranya_ ia tidak bisa membiarkan api yang berkobar itu menghanguskan dan mencintai selain Lars dan meski ia harus memadamkan api itu Lars akan memadamkannya sebab biarlah gadis itu menghilang dan lenyap menjadi abu sebab bukankah Ciethra telah menghanguskan dirinya lebih dulu dan itu tidak adil tidak adil kenari itu bernyanyi dan melenggok kesana kemari seenaknya _meninggalkan Lars yang mencintainya sungguh mencintainya sungguh sungguh sungguh sungguh_ _sungguh karenanya ia tak bisa meski mencoba meski sakit meski api itu semakin redup dan kini lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya karena disadari Lars_ _ **ia lebih baik MATI DARIPADA KEHILANGAN!**_

 _ **TIDAK AKAN TERJADI LAGI!**_

"Kau tidak seharusnya pergi begitu saja setelah mencuri hatiku, Ciethra," katanya pada ular yang semakin lama napasnya semakin memburu itu. Bahu kemejanya lembap oleh tangis.

Lars mengusap wajah wanita yang dicintainya itu, yang kini basah oleh keringat. Betapa ia mencintai gadis itu.

 **Tidak.**

"Ketahuilah bahwa _aku mencintaimu,_ " ujarnya sepenuh hati.

"…kalau… ka…u… begitu cinta padaku…," engahnya dengan segenap kesadarannya, "se…harusnya kau mem…biarkanku… pergi…"

 **Akan.**

Pria itu menatap wajah itu lekat – lekat dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

 **Terjadi.**

Ia berbisik di kening ularnya. "Cinta sebesar anggapanmu itu tidak ada."

 **Lagi.**

Di sisa kekuatannya melawan cairan yang memasuki sistemnya itu, Ciethra sempat menggumam.

" _Pem…bohong…"_

 **Tidak akan terjadi lagi.**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **M for mature content, abuse, and unhealthy relationship and obsession.**

 **This fic is a reminder of how awful colonial!Netherenesia can be, if it was portrayed accurately. I always write colonial parts as naive!Indie and separation, because _honestly,_ otherwise it would be something like this. I always picture nations as personifications who act on the behalf of their respective countries, but they don't actually believe in the 'race A is better than B' and so. Rather, I'd like to think that nations actually don't believe in that, but forced into that perspective because they love their citizens more than anything (I grazed this theory on my other fic, _Dust Off Its Wings_ specifically  chapter 7, Meteor Shower.) However, their personal values are also affected with their nation-side, because it is part of their embodiment (which is why _Dust Off Its Wings_ chapter 1, Lucy in the Skies with Diamonds happened).**

 **I, as an author who fully respect my country and its history wrote colonial!Indonesia oblivious because I don't exactly want to make her face the truth of her colonization. Rather, I'd like to make her first know Netherlands as a person who, deep down, detest what he was doing. In my canon, nations are not solely nations without personal will but also personifications that have their own feelings, will, and personality, even though their ambitions may not much differ to their nation's natures.**

 **Colonialism is not something to romanticize. It was destructive and immoral, and it is not as simple as forced marriage or so. I personally never intended to do that and my canon is that I want both in struggle-of-independence era to hate each other with a shred of doubt because apparently they have seen the _other sides_ of each other. They both struggled, bleed, and was torn. Back then, actual people were discriminated and tortured. I am ashamed as an Indonesian to see that some glorify and turn the history for the sake of what, fanfictions? As Hetalia fans we should, more than anyone, respect history as it is.**

 **TL;DR : This fic is a callout so people don't glorify abusive relationships nor colonization. Respect history.**

 **...anyways, thank you for reading! This kind writing style is new to me and I'd like to hear your thoughts.**

 **Uhhh,**

 **have a nice day! :^D**


End file.
